Los problemas del estudiante
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Eddard Stark es un estudiante de una prestigiosa academia para nobles, su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo es Robert Baratheon, el tutor de ambos (y de la clase entera) es Jon Arryn. A Eddard le gusta Robert, este aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente, consecuencia: problemas...
1. Prólogo: Elprincipio

**Los problemas del estudiante.**

_Disclaimer_: Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece.

_Nota_: AU instituto, época actual, en un internado tuneado por mi mente. One-shot independientes y aleatorios, el orden que siguen son de los siete cursos que hay en la academia interna. Nueve capítulos, uno por curso más un prólogp y un epílogo. En este fic no hay nadie muerto ni lo habrá, quiero decir todos los padres están vivos y tal.

_Resumen_: Eddard Stark es un estudiante de una prestigiosa academia para nobles, su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo es Robert Baratheon, el tutor de ambos (y de la clase entera) es Jon Arryn. A Eddard le gusta Robert, este aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente, consecuencia: problemas.

* * *

**Prólogo: El principio.**

_Pre primer curso (11 y 10 años), año escolar 2000⁄2001, principio de curso. En la Academia Interna para Nobles, en la sala de conferencias (para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos)._

Cuando a Eddard le llegó una carta diciéndole que, gracias a sus altas calificaciones, había sido acepado en la Academia Interna para Nobles sintió un gran orgullo, felicidad y una leve tristeza que se mezclaba con una futura añoranza aún no sentida.

Ardía en deseos de ir a la Academia, aunque para ello tuviese que pasar tiempo lejos de su preciado norte y su querida familia. Pero debía hacerlo, pues era el gran primer paso hacía su vida como adulto.

Por eso, aunque le costó separarse de su familia (de su padre, madre, de Brandon, Lyanna y Benjen), había hecho la maleta con orgullo. Ese era un gran comienzo, sin duda.

Por otro lado cuando a Robert le llegó la carta refunfuñó, se cruzó de brazos y les dijo a sus padres que no quería ir a esa Academia cursi, que prefería estudiar cerca de casa y los acantilados que la rodeaban.

Pero sus padres hicieron caso omiso a lo dicho por su hijo. Como primogénito que era debía dar buen ejemplo a sus dos hermanos menores. Malditos convencionalismos.

Así que ahí estaban los dos, en la fiesta pre-curso, una llena de nuevas promesas y de mayores charlatanes y aburridos. Robert sacudió la cabeza y paseó la mirada por el gentío, buscando algo interesante con lo que entretenerse.

Eddard por su parte se abría paso a duras penas por el amplio salón, tratando de hallar la salida hasta el jardín. Tanta gente le estaba empezando a agobiar, por no hablar del calor y los fuertes olores que se entremezclaban.

Mientras se precipitaba hasta la puerta se encontró con Robert, que lo miró durante un largo minuto.

Ned pensó muchas cosas durante ese minuto, como que el chico tenía unos ojos bonitos, que era moreno comparado con él, que no se había peinado el alborotado pelo negro, que tenía facciones varoniles pese a ser un niño aún, que seguramente sería muy expresivo, que era guapo y que debía seguir su camino y no pensar que en lo bonito que era otro chico.

Robert también pensó durante ese minuto cosas relacionadas con el norteño, cosas como que él era más alto que el chico, que el chico tenía una piel muy pálida, unos rasgos rectos y elegantes pese a la redondez que la niñez otorga a los rostros de los niños, que sus ojos grises eran únicos, que tenía un gesto muy serio para ser tan pequeño, que era guapo y que había llamado alarmantemente su atención.

Por eso Robert siguió a Ned al jardín.

—Hola. —Saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Soy Robert Baratheon, entro este año en primer curso ¿y tú?

El norteño se lo pensó durante un momento, uno en el que tardó en comprender que Robert se estaba presentando y pidiéndole su identidad a cambio.

—Soy Eddard Stark entro en primer curso también. Es un placer Baratheon. —Se presentó estrechándole la mano a Robert.

—Igualmente…—Susurró el más alto tan la medida cortesía de su interlocutor. —Sería chachi que nos viésemos a menudo en clase.

—Supongo que si…—Murmuró sin apenas cambiar su expresión neutra. —Deberíamos volver, van a anunciar los compañeros de dormitorio.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar nuevamente hacía el salón, al mismo compás.

—He oído que como mínimo compartes dormitorios con cinco personas. —Comentó Robert, mirando a Eddard fijamente.

—Es cierto, pero este año ha habido un número demasiado impar de alumnos, por ello o, dos de las habitaciones a ocupar estarán más llenas (los dos sobrantes se repartirán), o colocarán a esos dos alumnos en una sola habitación, más pequeña que las demás. — Explicó Ned tranquilamente, mientras entraban en el salón nuevamente.

—Espero ser uno de esos dos alumnos, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con un montón de hombres. —Comentó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sabes que se mantienen los compañeros de cuarto hasta el final de los siete curso (a no ser que uno repita)?

—No, no lo sabía, que listo eres. —Le elogió con una sonrisa sincera, Ned agachó la vista algo colorado.

Los dos niños se pusieron en la cola para ver el gran tablón de nombres, esperando hallarse en la lista. Pronto lo hicieron, además de encontrar a la clase que pertenecerían y el tutor de esta, Jon Arryn.

—Mira por donde somos compis de cuarto. —Le dijo Robert con una sonrisa a Eddard.

—Y somos los marginados. — A punto el norteño, Robert rió.

—Sabes Stark creo que tendremos un alegre futuro como estudiantes y, quién sabe, puede que lleguemos a ser amigos.

—Puede…— Ned desvió la vista de los ojos que le absorbían sin remedio. Y ese fue el principio de todos sus problemas.

**Continuará…**

Nota: Subiré cada miércoles un capítulo hasta llegar a nueve, si hay alguna sugerencia será bien recibida.


	2. 1ºProblema: Caprichos

Disclaimer: Canción de Hielo y Fego no me pertenece.

**1º Problema: Caprichos.**

_Primer curso (11 años), año escolar 2000⁄2001, mediados de curso. En la Academia Interna para Nobles, en el ala de los dormitorios de los chicos de primero (habitación de Robert Baratheon y Eddard Stark)._

Eddard sabía que Robert podía llegar a ser muy caprichoso, por eso no le extrañaba que a veces se comportase de formas hurañas cuando no conseguía lo que ansiaba. Normalmente los enfados no le duraban mucho, por regla general.

Ned se acomodó nuevamente en la silla del escritorio del cuarto que compartía con Robert. Miró hacia su izquierda, donde Robert refunfuñaba en su propio escritorio sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

El norteño sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrar la vista en sus libros, no iba a ceder ante Baratheon (al menos no esta vez). Cada vez que Robert quería hacer una locura acababa arrastrándolo a él también, lo cual era contra producente.

Estaban en su primer año como estudiantes de la Academia interna para nobles más selecta del país, en la que estarían siete años (contando en el que estaban), y no quería desperdiciar su impecable ficha.

El profesor Anrry le había pasado por alto las travesura en las que Robert le implicaba pero, le había dicho, que iba a dejar de hacerlo ¡y estaban a mediados de curso!

Robert era su mejor amigo (y el chico del que estaba enamorado secretamente) pero no podía defraudar a su familia, aunque le doliese que Robert se enfadase con él.

_«Se fuerte Ned»_ Se pidió mentalmente, deseoso de sobreponerse a las desgracias que le acontecían.

Solo tenía once años, estaba en el primer curso y aún le quedaban seis años más en la Academia, por lo que no iba a permitirse estar marcado de por vida.

Desvió nuevamente la vista hasta Robert, esperando que este no se percatase de que no paraba de mirarlo cada cinco minutos, incapaz de centrarse en sus deberes. Pero Robert era consciente de que Ned no paraba de mirarlo.

—Ned, anda, enróllate…—Le pidió nuevamente, haciendo un mohín dedicado especialmente para derruir su impasibilidad.

—Te he dicho que no Robert, lo siento pero no hay posibilidad de que cambie mi decisión. —Aseguró cruzándose de brazos de forma agresiva, tratando de sobreponerse a Robert.

Este frunció el ceño molesto. Eddard siempre acababa accediendo a él y esta no iba a ser una excepción, iba en contra de sus principios que su amigo fuese tan estirado siempre.

—Soy un Baratheon y como tal pienso conseguir que cedas. —Declaró clavando sus ojos en los de Ned.

—Pues yo soy un Stark. —Respondió.

—Yo un imponente ciervo coronado.

—Y yo un inmenso lobo Huango. —Sentenció Eddard, dando por finalizada la charla y el capricho de Robert.

O eso creyó.

—Por favor Ned. —Le pidió Robert, con tal sinceridad que sus rodillas temblaron. —Te necesito a mi lado…

Los ojos azules de Robert se clavaron en los suyos grises, engatusándolo nuevamente, eliminando todas sus defensas y dejándolo expuesto a sus caprichos.

El norteño suspiró, incapaz de seguir como hasta ahora.

—Está bien Robert, te ayudaré a gastarle una broma a los de la otra clase. —Cedió finalmente, resistiendo una leve sonrisa ante la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

—¡Eso es genial Ned, te prometo que no te arrepentirás! —Aseguró poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—Ya me arrepiento. —Murmuró Ned con el ceño fruncido.

Pero entonces Robert le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ned, haciendo más íntimo el contacto. Luego le sonrió amplia y sinceramente, sin tapujos ni remordimientos de ningún tipo.

Ned sonrío un poco, con las mejillas coloradas y el corazón latiéndole como si se tratase de un lobo salvaje corriendo tras su presa, con el estómago lleno de cosquillas que le endulzaban la boca y le hacían sonreír tontamente.

Se estaba enamorando un poco más de Robert, pero eso aún no lo sabía (no quería admitirlo).

Lo que si supo era que no se iba a arrepentir de gastarle una broma a no sé quién, no mientras Robert siguiese sonriéndole al final, no mientras pudiesen seguir entrelazando sus dedos, pese a sus muchos caprichos.

**Continuará…**

Nota: Hasta aquí el capítulo de este miércoles, se admiten dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


	3. 2ºProblema: Cabezonería

**2º Problema: Cabezonería.**

Segundo_ curso (12 años), año escolar 2001⁄2002, principios de curso. En la Academia Interna para Nobles, en el jardín principal junto al lago artificial._

Ned rodó los ojos, Robert era insoportablemente insufrible cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja. Era tan cabezota que juraría poder abrir un túnel al otro lado del mundo usando solo su cabeza, tal vez lo hiciese…

Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar a través del jardín, dejando a tras a Robert y su estupidez. No esta vez, esta vez se superpondría, tal y como el maestro Arryn le había aconsejado, porque no podía ceder siempre ante él, no podía.

A minoró la marcha y miró hacia atrás donde Robert le observaba. Habían crecido más, Robert estaba más apuesto, y lo miraba tan fijamente, tan directamente, como si todo dependiese de él… Pero Ned sabía que aquello era una ilusión, pues el único que dependía del otro ciegamente era él, incapaz de dejar de vivir sin su mejor amigo.

—Ned…—Llamó suavemente, impregnando sus palabras con un tono que a Eddard le supo a necesidad.

Robert le estaba pidiendo algo, una estupidez, tan solo para demostrar que tenía razón. Si no fuese tan cabezota, si no se empeñara tanto no tendrían tantos problemas, si dejase fluir las cosas… mas no lo hacía y eso enternecía a Ned, porque era una cabezonería tan noble, tan suya.

Ned volvió junto a Robert, como si ese fuese su destino.

—No pienso ayudarte a saltar desde la ventana del despacho del profesor de química solo para demostrar que se puede caer en el lago de una pieza. —Zanjó cruzándose de brazos a modo de defensa.

No iba a permitir que hiciese tal estupidez.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó molesto. —Está en juego mi honor, esa palabra que tanto usas y defiendes. ¿No sería acaso deshonroso quedar como un mentiroso? —Argumentó hábilmente.

Ned pensó en golpearle, solo un poco, lo básico, ni mucho ni poco. Usar sus ideales para cometer tal acto de estupidez para alimentar aún más su ego, en creciente subida.

—Pero para mí sería deshonroso dejarte hacer eso. —Rebatió sin dar su brazo a torcer, esperando sobreponerse a Robert.

Robert lo miró largamente, maquinando. Ned tragó saliva disimuladamente, pues conocía esa mirada y sabría que acabaría cediendo al capricho de su amigo. Pero al final siempre le sonreía, le acariciaba la mano, le miraba, le decía algo encantador… Estaba condenado.

—Salta conmigo.

—No, no pienso saltar por una tontería.

Robert hizo un mohín.

—No es una tontería, será una prueba para nuestra amistad, para que se vuelva indestructible. —Auguró desesperado.

Sin embargo Ned no quiso ceder.

—Nuestra amistad no será probada por eso, pues ahora mismo está siendo puesta en duda y sigue existiendo. Es algo imparable, Robert, no puedes tratar de medirlo ni ponerle fecha o peso.

Robert miró a Ned fijamente, este sintió sus mejillas arder debido a la sangre que se acumulaba en ellos.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo. —Debería besarte en los labios, sería mejor, ¿no crees? —Le preguntó acercándose más a él.

Ned rodó los ojos y resistió las ganas de esconder la cara por la vergüenza. Eso era demasiado.

—Somos amigos Robert, no pareja. —Recchistó. —No pienso besarte.

Robert sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a perseguir a Ned, en busca del beso que este le negaba. Así que decidió esperar, pues las cosas buenas se demoran, y después besaría a Ned, para que jamás pudiesen ser separados él uno del otro.

Porque Robert era cabezota e impaciente, pero sabía que para ganar una guerra hace falta estrategias y estratagemas, y Ned era más complicado y salvaje que una simple guerra. Debía esforzarse, debía conseguir el primer beso de Ned antes que nadie, a cualquier precio.

Pues así sería eternamente especial para Ned. Lo que no sabía era que ya era especial para él, que cada día iba enamorando más y más al norteño, aunque tal vez se debiese a que él también estaba cayendo enamorado del otro y fuese incapaz de ver tal hecho.

Lo único seguro para Ned ese día fue que Robert era un cabezota, y que se podía saltar desde el despacho hasta el lago sin hacerse daño.

**Continuará…**

_Nota: Como siempre se admiten dudas, quejas, sugerencias..._


	4. 3ºProblema: Impulsos

**Disclaimer: Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece.**

**3ºProblema: Impulsos.**

_Tercer curso (13 años), año escolar 2002⁄2003, finales de curso. En la Academia Interna para Nobles, en el comedor principal._

Ned ya tenía trece años, lleva tres años conociendo a Robert y, durante esa época, no había dejado de enamorarse más y más de él. Pero era su mejor amigo, y aún no era capaz de concebir la idea de que pudiese enamorarse de Robert, pese a que siempre sintiese una irrefutable debilidad por él.

Miro a Jon Arryn, su tutor (y el de toda la clase), que le observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Se sentía tan avergonzado y estúpido cuando le reñían y, lo peor, era que no era por sus notas o su comportamiento en clase (pues eran impecables) era por lo que ocurría después, su debilidad irracional hacía los incontrolables impulsos de Robert.

Como le gustaría que la tierra le tragase en ese mismo momento, así, de repente y por siempre… Mas eso sería de cobardes, se dijo, y él era un auténtico caballero del norte que debía anteponer el honor a la inseguridad juvenil, pues el honor lo era todo.

—Lo siento profesor Arryn, no volveré a ocurrir…

—Creo en ti Eddard, pero ambos sabemos que eres incapaz de negarte a los impulsos de Robert, te atrapan e inunda, incapacitándote para razonar que lo mejor sería a veces ignorarle.

—Lo sé. —Aceptó. —Pero debe admitir que consigo que cambie alguna de sus locas ideas. —Expuso cortésmente, no queriendo sonar como un niño pequeño que replica por todo.

Arryn sonrió.

—Cierto, mas debes admitir que aún así Robert ejerce mucho poder sobre ti, es un hecho.

Ned terminó de escuchar y analizar la reprimenda, agradecido de que Arryn le hubiese llevado a una esquina alejada del comedor para ello. Fue hasta la mesa donde le esperaba Robert, tratando de serenarse, de despejar sus ideas revueltas y hallar el no que se merecía a veces.

Miro a su alrededor comprobando que el comedor estaba vació, la hora del almuerzo había pasado hacía ya mucho y, Arryn, ya se había marchado. Robert le sonrió en cuanto llegó a la mesa, arrastrándolo con su mirada.

—¿Te has quedado esperándome? —Le preguntó atónito.

—La duda ofende Ned. —Le dijo sonriente mientras palmeaba el asiento de su lado derecho. —Ven aquí y come, compartiremos mi almuerzo robado.

Ned se sentó junto a él, complacido por la atención de Robert, abrumado por la dulzura con la que le embriagaba a veces… era demasiado. Robert apoyó su hombro en el de Ned y le sonrió ampliamente, incitándole a no irse jamás de su lado, haciéndole aceptar que no quería irse.

Porque Robert sería incapaz de vivir sin Ned, porque la ilógica necesitaba la lógica, el caos al cosmos, la irracionalidad la racionalidad, los sueños a la realidad, el ying al yang…

—¿Qué te ha dicho Jon? —Preguntó comenzando a comer, observándole distraídamente.

—Nada que no supiese ya. —Comentó.

Robert lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin duda por la forma de escurrir el bulto habían hablado de él, habían vuelto a reñir a Ned por su causa. Por otro lado Ned ya sabía que Robert lo había descubierto, eran muchos años como para no conocerse completamente.

—¿Por qué…?—Susurró Robert.

—Por tus impulsos. —Sentenció el norteño, no queriendo tocar el tema. —Pero eso no importa ahora…

Robert se sintió molesto, él no cedía ante todos sus impulsos, Ned le frenaba cual Pepito Grillo. Aunque si lo que querían eran impulsos los tendrían, valla si los tendrían.

—Impulsos ¿eh?

Ned sintió un escalofrió por la columna vertebral, conocía ese tono de voz, Robert iba ha hacer una locura. Se giró rápidamente para frenarle, para comenzar a parlotear sobre que no debía hacer tal y cual cosa que…

Los labios de Robert eran cálidos como jamás hubiese imaginado, que sus bocas parecían hechas la una para la otra. Porque Robert le había besado, le había rozado los labios y depositado un beso sumamente dulce, más dulce que nada jamás probado. Ned se sintió de pronto abrumado, encantado, con las emociones a flor de piel.

Era perfecto, tan perfecto como había deseado siempre que fuese su futuro con Robert.

Y en aquel instante Ned amó la impulsividad de Robert, la quiso con locura y deseó que permaneciese así durante muchos años, para que siempre fuese Robert, para que él siempre fuese Ned, para que ese beso durase para siempre y se volviese inmortal…

**Continuará…**

Como siempre, dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


End file.
